


High Heels

by caralilis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, High Heels, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caralilis/pseuds/caralilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru has an idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> first smut ever sorry it sucks

It was not often that he had great ideas, Oikawa will admit. However, this one was different. This one, was going to get him into Iwaizumi’s pants. Or, well, get Iwaizumi into his.

Heels clicked softly against the ground as Oikawa waited inside of his lover’s bedroom. His outfit was undeniably sexy, but OIkawa was unsure. What is Iwaizumi that he was weird? Gross? Disgusting? They had been together for awhile now, but it was always vanilla sex.

Not that Oikawa didn’t enjoy that sex.

Oikawa looked at himself in the full length mirror leaned across from the bed. Sparkling silver heels, white socks that went thigh high, one of Iwaizumi’s shirt falling just under his butt, covering the seller of the outfit.

“I wonder if he’ll like these..” Oikawa pulled the shirt up to reveal his lace panties. They were snug, outlining his cock in the most sinful way. He spun in the mirror, checking out his ass, and smiling at the way it looked.

“You should wear those more often.” Oikawa grinned.

“I know right? I wonder if Iwa-chan will like them-” He gaped.

“Iwa-chan?!” He looked to see none other than the Aoba Jousai volleyball ace propped up against the door frame. Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi’s eyes slowly traveled his body. Shifting uncomfortably, Oikawa stuttered, feeling unusually embarrassed.

“I-Iwa-chan! i can explain!”

“It’s for me right?” His eyes were full of hunger. Oikawa gulped. He liked that look. In fact, he liked it a lot.

“Y-you said you like heels.” Iwaizumi sighed and walked over to Oikawa.

“Damn right I do,” he growled, grabbing Oikawa and pulling him in for a kiss. Oikawa easily complied, giving Iwaizumi access when he bit down on his bottom lip. The continued messily until Iwaizumi broke away.

“Bed. Now.” Oikawa practically ran, except he was in heels and instead stumbled ungracefully onto the bed. He laughed breathlessly as Iwaizumi joined him. The latter smiled at Oikawa’s antics and began kissing him again. It was messy and heated, and before long, Iwaizumi began to make his way down Oikawa’s neck. He suck lightly where Oikawa’s jaw ended, near his ear. It left Oikawa breathless, as little pants and moans tumbled out of his mouth. He tugged at Iwaizumi’s shirt, wanting it off immediately. Iwaizumi pulled himself up, straddling Oikawa. Quickly tearing his shirt off, he wasted no time in taking Oikawa’s off as well.

Upon seeing the lace panties Oikawa was wearing, Iwaizumi swore.

“You fucking asshole.” Oikawa cringed.

“Did I do something wrong?” Iwaizumi shook his head.

“Why the fuck do you have to be so,” He gazed at Oikawa like he was a starved and Oikawa was offering him food. 

“Beautiful,” He finished. Oikawa turned incredibly red at that.

“Just shut up and fuck me already.” He muttered, turning his head to the side.

“With pleasure,” Hajime replied, diving back down to kiss Oikawa. Iwaizumi’s hand wandered over Oikawa’s body in the most pleasurable way, forcing light gasps from the latter. His rough hands continued exploring Oikawa’s body until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ha-jime, please,” Oikawa whimpered, clawing at Iwaizumi’s back. Iwaizumi responded by palming Oikawa through his panties.

“Fuck!” Oikawa nearly doubled over from pleasure. The feeling was too much, too much to handle. He clung to Iwaizumi as the other slowly slipped his hands inside the lace and began to stroke Oikawa slowly. Iwaizumi brought him to the edge, right to the peak-then stopped.

He pulled away, gingerly prying Oikawa’s hands off of him. To ease Oikawa, Iwaizumi quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked over to Oikawa’s bag. Pulling out Oikawa’s supplies, he grinned. 

"I knew you’d have it.” Oikawa shrugged, blushing deeply.

“I was prepared?” Iwaizumi threw his head back in laughter and Oikawa gazed in wonder. The sunlight from Iwaizumi’s only window hit him perfectly, creating the most surreal image. His golden upper half gleamed wonderfully, his soft spiked hair in a mess. While his eyes were closed, Oikawa was sure that they were sparkling in a way that put diamonds to shame.

Oikawa briefly wondered if he was about to have sex with an angel.

“That would be a sin,” Oikawa pouted. Iwaizumi came back to the bed pulling off his pants somewhere along the way.

“You’re a sin,” Iwaizumi retorted. Oikawa smiled innocently.

“Only for you Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi grinned at that. 

“Good,” he huffed, popping the cap on the lube. Wiggling out of his lace panties, Oikawa looked up with half lidded eyes. Small pants of anticipation fell from his mouth as he watched the man on top of him.

“God you’re such a sin.” Iwaizumi growled before coming down and kissing Oikawa. The latter gasped when he felt something cold against him. He immediately tensed up.

“Iwa-chan…” Iwaizumi kissed him, inserting his finger. Which felt incredibly weird. Like always.

“Relax babe,” Iwaizumi mumbled into Oikawa’s lips. He started to move his finger and-

“Oh god,” Oikawa groaned, arching his back.

“Found it,” Iwaizumi stated, inserting another fingering. Moving both fingers in opposite directions, Iwaizumi’s skilled handiwork left Oikawa a moaning mess. 

“Hajime-need you-want you so bad,” Iwaizumi groaned and pulled out his fingers. Oikawa whined at the lost feeling. Iwaizumi chuckled lowly, Making Oikawa harder (if that was possible).

Iwaizumi took off his boxers before leaning in for a messy kiss.

“You ready babe?” He whispered. Oikawa wrapped his arms around the other and nodded. Slowly, Iwaizumi entered, and Oikawa went straight to heaven.

“Hajime,” He moaned, blunt nails scratching blindly,”move.”

“Fuck.” was all Oikawa heard before he was broken into pieces, moaning and panting and scratching, and feeling. At one point he briefly looked to the mirror across the way and saw a sight that sent him over. High heels in the air, white thigh high socks slipping slightly from the sweat. and the lace panties long forgotten.

But what truly took him over was Iwaizumi. The face he was making as Oikawa watched through the mirror was beyond words. It was beyond all reason, to have a face as beautiful as Iwaizumi did when he moaned lowly, arching his back in bliss. Oikawa truly did feel like sin at that moment, drowning in lust and desire, falling deeper and deeper into a blissful hell. All because of this damn angel between his legs right now. 

When they both came down from their highs, neither said a word as they tangled themselves together and fell asleep with smiles gracing their faces.

High heels, Oikawa decided, was the best goddamn idea of his life.


End file.
